The Unexpected Visitor
by Predaliena
Summary: One year has passed since the events in Raccoon City and its following destruction. No more viruses, no more abominations, finally peace. But what happens when it turns out that one monster has managed to survive the city destruction and goes searching for its lost prey?


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

 **Part 9: The Unexpected Visitor**

1998…

The events in Raccoon City. I'll never forget them. There are things that can never be forgotten, and that nightmare is one of them. Who could have imagined that something like that is even possible? The whole city was infested with monsters literally in one flash, it was like Hell had arrived on earth. I've never seen such creatures before in my life. But the most terrifying fact was that nearly all of them had been human before, which meant that this was some kind of infection that caused such extreme mutations. And when the truth came out, then no wonder why all of this was happening. The pharmaceutical corporation known as "Umbrella" was behind this mess. They were responsible for the creature infestation as each of them was the host of so-called T-virus, created by Umbrella's insane scientists. Zombies, those four-legged and skinless creatures with long tongues and open brains, huge spiders… God, I have a feeling that I'll never be free from the nightmares about all of this when I go to sleep. My luck was to stumble on a rookie police officer Leon Kennedy and a young woman named Claire Redfield that came to Raccoon City to search for her brother. The three of us did our best to survive. And then this sweet little girl with blonde hair… what was her name again? Oh yeah, Sherry. We had to take care of her as she was chased by two horrible beings at once – her mutated father, William Birkin, and a tall humanoid in a trench coat. The first one's purpose was to breed, although I don't know how he planned to achieve it, but the second was tasked to get a sample of a new virus, developed by Sherry's father. The thing was that this sample was hidden in a pendant that Sherry wore on her neck. Lucky we managed to get rid of that after we found out about it from Annette Birkin, Sherry's mother, and Claire threw the pendant into the furnace. At least from one monster Sherry could get rid of.

But one creature disturbed me the most. Yes, the one that was tasked to get the G-virus sample from Sherry and eliminate the remaining police officers from the Raccoon Police Department. With that purpose he was dropped through the roof from a helicopter. Although in that police station there was no one to annihilate anymore, as they all turned into zombies. Well, except for Leon Kennedy, of course, but he was a new one and couldn't know much at that moment. But, new or not, the monster, or, if we call it correctly, a Tyrant, didn't care. He was given a mission and he would do anything to complete it. Funny thing that Leon nicknamed him "Trenchy", as the creature wore a long, dark grey trench coat. From all the monsters that we encountered, he was the creepiest, at least for me. It might seem strange as his appearance was the least grotesque of all, but there was something about him that made me shiver. You would ask – why was he the most disturbing for me? Well, I'll explain. The reason I've just mentioned is not the main one. It was his behaviour towards me. If Leon or Claire encountered him, he tried to kill them with his bare fists, as he lacked the claws or any other weapon. But every time he noticed me, his attention was switched to me at once, even pushing his main task aside. This smirk on his face and the look in his white, lifeless eyes… it was hunger, so much I could say. Whether it was hunger for flesh or something else, I didn't care. All I wanted to keep myself as far as possible from this creepy mutant.

Somehow we managed to escape the city by train, of course, nothing was as easy as we could expect. That damn Dr. Birkin, that had mutated into some ugly, toothy blob, tried to stop the train. It was indeed one hell of hard work to get rid of him, but we finally did it. After we got out and bid farewell to each other, Claire continued searching for her brother and Leon took Sherry with him and went his own way. I, in turn, set purpose to reach my own home while it was still daytime. Later I heard on TV that the government found out about Umbrella's illegal experiments with the B.O.W.'s and their stock fell rapidly. Umbrella was finished. And thank God, it served them right. The President gave an order to wipe the city from the face of Earth and with that, the Raccoon City stopped its existence. It was destroyed by bombs totally, together with all its monsters.

Now, when a year has passed since all that nightmare, there was finally peace and silence. I haven't heard anything about Claire and whether she succeeded in finding her brother. As for Leon, I've heard rumors that now he worked as a government agent. Well, good for him, I guess, although I have no idea whether he's happy with his new job or not. I haven't met him personally since we parted a year ago. I'm sure both he and Claire also are unable to forget everything we have gone through together. I still see that city in my nightmares and all those Umbrella's creations. But this Tyrant in a trench coat… I still laugh every time I remember Leon nicknaming him "Trenchy". Really, a funny name for such a monster like him, although it was difficult to think of something else that would fit him, and there was no time to think anyway. And… I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about him. That look on his face… I can't forget it. This monster has burnt into my mind and memory more than anything else I experienced in Raccoon City. Sometimes I even feel that I want to see him again. What the hell is wrong with me?! This Tyrant, the merciless killer that wouldn't think twice before murdering me, and yet deep inside I wish I saw him again. I guess my psyche is a bit damaged, but that's expectable. Each person, if he or she was unlucky enough to be in my place (or Leon's and Claire's) would be affected by such a terrible experience, but we were strong enough not to suffer a nervous breakdown. And if my psyche is damaged, it resulted in me wanting, sometimes desperately, to see one of Umbrella's monsters again. Needless to say that now and then my wishes and thoughts turn into rather dirty fantasies, and I'm embarrassed myself when thinking of it. But it's not possible in any case, as Raccoon City has been destroyed with all the creatures, including that Tyrant.

Time passed peacefully and one morning, when I left home for work as usual, I had a strange feeling, you know, like something is going to happen, but didn't know what. I tried to dismiss it, but it kept coming back and back again. I remembered the warning – never ignore your gut instinct, and if something deep inside you says something is not right, trust it. This feeling didn't leave me all the day long, and it was really annoying when you don't know what to await. Seriously, what could happen? Could it be that another virus outbreak is coming? Damn, I hope not. If something of Umbrella survived, they wouldn't come out that soon, because the damage the corporation got was irreparable. No, there is something else, but what? Hell knows, I just have to think of something different and occupy myself with work to get distracted from these paranoid thoughts.

I usually finish work around seven o'clock and today was no exception. As it was summer and it doesn't get dark early, I decided to walk home. Besides, I don't live that far from the city center, although the area where I own a house looks more like suburbia, and after a few more meters there was a wooded area. At least it's always peaceful there which makes me happy, as I can get peaceful sleep at night without annoying noises like ambulance sirens or just the sound of engine when cars pass your place non-stop. I was satisfied with life in that area.

As I approached my house, I saw Anne, a neighbour and a good friend of mine, peeking out of the door in fear. That seemed strange to me, as she wasn't one of those who can get scared easily, so I was curious to find out what happened.

"Hey, Anne, how's going today?" I said loudly so she could hear me.

"Oh, hi! Thank God you're fine!" she sighed in relief.

"Why? What's wrong? You look frightened."

"Yeah, I sure am, but I wouldn't like to scare you too much…"

"Oh, come on, are you serious?" I huffed. "You're telling me that? After all that I've gone through in Raccoon City I highly doubt that something can scare me. So come inside for a cup of tea and calm down."

"Alright, thanks," she smiled and followed me inside.

"Which tea would you like?" I asked.

"Jasmine, if you have one."

"Sure thing," I nodded and began warming up the water. "So tell me, what is this all about?"

"Haven't you heard the news today?"

"No, I didn't really have time for listening the radio or whatever, I was too busy, much work today. And what was on the news?"

Anne cleared her throat and began explaining:

"You know, at first I didn't believe it, thinking that it was some kind of a hoax, but later I wasn't so sure. They said there was some kind of a strange humanoid seen in our area."

"What? What humanoid?" I started to blink fast. "Who has seen it?"

"I don't know, they told nothing about the witness," Anne continued "but they gave only an approximate description of the creature. It was very tall, maybe around two meters and wore a coat that covered all his body, except for the head which was bald. And that's it, no more details. They said it was seen in the woods, so all people are warned to stay inside their houses while the area will be searched through and something more concrete will be found out. The creature might be aggressive, so they said it's safer for us to remain inside. That's why I was so relieved to know that you're fine."

After all the things Anne said I felt cold sweat beginning to cover my face and body. A tall, bald humanoid in a coat? It couldn't be that thing that Leon called "Trenchy", or could it? Was there a possibility that he survived the destruction of Raccoon City? No, it's impossible. Nothing could have survived that mass destruction. Only if… if he managed to escape before the city was bombed… Damn, I was totally confused now. Anne, of course, couldn't miss that.

"Are you ok? Now you also seem scared."

"It's ok, I'm fine," I said, wiping sweat from my forehead. "It's just… when you mentioned a humanoid in a coat, it made me remember one of the creatures I've seen in Raccoon City. It was exactly a tall, bald humanoid with grey skin and dressed in a trench coat. I thought at once that it might be him, but if the city was destroyed with all the monsters, so it's not possible. But the description of the being that was seen in our area is eerily similar to him."

"Oh…" Anne nodded understandingly. "If it is so like you say, then this is some kind of different being, not connected to Raccoon City. Let's just hope they find out more about it."

"Yeah, I hope so," I agreed. "It only means I have to sacrifice my walking for some time and use public transport to go to work and back, and that is sad. I love walking a lot."

"I know, me too. But safety is more important," Anne winked.

"Sure. By the way, the water is hot already. You'll get a nice cup of tea in a moment."

"Thanks," Anne smiled friendly.

Thus we spent a few hours, drinking tea and chatting cheerfully in a relaxed atmosphere, forgetting about the strange news for some time. Finally Anne looked at the clock which showed 21:00, and decided that it was time to leave.

"Well, thank you very much for the tea. Now it's time for me to go home. We both have work tomorrow. See you tomorrow and good night. Sleep well."

"Thanks, same to you. Good night," I said and we exchanged hugs. After that Anne left my house.

As it was getting late, I washed the cups and began preparing for bed, as tomorrow I had to wake up at six for work. Before bed I usually take a shower, so first I set the alarm clock in my smartphone and then went to the bathroom. Shower always allowed me to relax fully and forget the everyday problems. I washed all the stress away with the warm, pleasant water and stepped out of the shower, taking a soft terry towel to dry myself. I put on a bath gown of a knee-length while drying my hair with a hot airflow of a hair dryer. I was lost in dreams until I thought I heard some kind of a thud with an edge of my ear. Dismissing it as a hallucination, I continued my business until I heard it again, this time louder and quite clearly.

Now this was suspicious already. I didn't own any pets, so it was clearly an intruder of some kind. Turning the hair dryer off, I ran to my bedroom and pulled a suitcase from under the bed. That's where I kept my handgun and shotgun, the weapons I've carried with me from Raccoon City, with the help of which I survived. I loaded the shotgun and carefully walked out of my bedroom, trying not to make any sound. Whoever this bastard was, he would regret breaking into my house, and if he does something stupid, I'm going to blow his brains out.

I pressed the light switch at the top of the stairs and the light illuminated the living room. I went downstairs slowly, holding my shotgun ready. But what I saw in the living room nearly made me drop the weapon from shock. And there he stood, in all his macabre might, a perfect monster, the ultimate life form, as Umbrella's scientists would say. So it was true all along – he really did escape from Raccoon City before it was destroyed and he obviously searched for me, not for Leon or Claire, until he finally found me. This thing was very persistent. I was right when I thought that the description of an unknown visitor matched this Tyrant's appearance. He had obviously disobeyed Umbrella's orders. But that cursed corporation was finished, so it didn't matter anymore. He was free and could do whatever he pleased. And he was clearly not a stupid being like many others that we fought. This one understood perfectly what he did and why. It seemed like he hated being just a puppet of some arrogant scientists and now was more than happy to be finally free of everything. And that hungry look on his face was back. It was a predator, looking down at his prey and ready to attack any second. But as I was already used to tense situations, I didn't lose courage. After all, it's not the first time I encounter him already. Several minutes of looking at each other passed until the monster began moving towards me, smirking and licking his lips.

"No way, don't you dare to come closer, you bastard!" I shouted angrily and aimed the shotgun at his head. I knew that shooting at the coat was useless, so I aimed at his head. At least with the zombies it always worked. But I didn't forget for a second that the creature standing before me was no zombie. It was something much more serious and dangerous. And it looked like my attempts to stop him didn't affect the monster, because he continued to approach me until just a few centimeters separated him from me. At this moment I cursed myself and my wishes and fantasies. Beware of your own thoughts as they might materialize – I understood this warning too late, and looks like my every fantasy about this monster were going to become true. Deep inside I wanted to encounter this creature again and here we are – he is standing right before my nose. And this look in his white eyes, it's not like he always looked at those that he was going to kill, it was different. The Tyrant suddenly lifted his hand and put it on the shotgun, lowering it until it was pointing to the floor. I realized that he wanted me to put it down, but I wasn't stupid and wasn't going to let this monstrosity cheat me. If he notices that I relaxed for a mere second, he will use it and attack. I've learned already that he was intelligent so I mustn't lose vigilance.

Holding my gun down with one hand, the Tyrant began exploring me with the other hand, moving it up and down my body, his touch growing impertinent with every minute. All the time while he did it, he licked his lips and I could hear growls emanating from him. Now it was more than clear with what purpose he followed me. It was desire to copulate, it was lust. Now I finally understood what kind of hunger was on his face already during the chases in Raccoon City, but then there was no time to ponder about it. Then suddenly, with one swift movement, he snatched the shotgun from my hands and tossed it aside where I couldn't reach it. I was doomed, that's for sure, now I was sure he would use this moment of my weakness and kill me, hopefully quickly.

But nothing of that kind happened. Instead of murder, the Tyrant pulled me up to the level of his face and pressed me to the wall with his body. I was literally "sandwiched" between a wall and a monster. This thought made me giggle. The Tyrant didn't understand what was so funny, but it was of no importance for him. He was searching for his "prey" for a whole year and now finally found it. And he will not refuse himself the pleasure to enjoy every moment of what was going to follow.

The monster lifted me up so that our faces were at the same level. His white, empty eyes looked into mine for a few seconds and then he nuzzled his face to my neck and pulled air in with his nose, moving it up, and when he puffed out, he growled in satisfaction. He obviously liked my smell and he repeated the same process a couple more times, replacing the nose with the tongue afterwards. A faint moan escaped my lips as I felt myself getting sexually excited with every movement of his nose or tongue, whatever he preferred to use. With each movement he growled and those growls echoed in vibration though his body. In the result I felt that vibration too, considering how tightly his body was pressed to mine. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist to hold me stable while the other one touched my fleshy thighs and moved to butt, squeezing it, not too gently, but too roughly either. It was bearable. But even if it caused a bit of pain, it only added to the pleasure that burnt all my body from inside. It seemed that the monster wasn't satisfied with caressing a covered body, so he grabbed the string that was tied on my waist and held the bathing gown closed, and pulled it roughly, tearing it to shreds. No mercy was shown to my gown either and he just tore it from my body in one movement. As I had nothing under the gown, now I was completely open before him and he moved his eyesight up and down, absorbing every centimeter of my flesh. I closed my eyes and waited for his next move until I felt a wet sensation on my left nipple. Looking down, I saw his face at my left breast and his tongue swirling around my hardened nipple. The feeling was just amazing and I arched my head with a moan when he repeated the same process with the second breast of mine.

But it was nothing comparing to the feeling when his fingers moved between my thighs and found the sensitive spot. I couldn't help but arch my back in pleasure which grew even stronger when he added those delicious bites on my neck, continuing the stimulation of my clit. The Tyrant wasn't going to stop and explored more of my already wet opening, caressing the labia with fingertips until he finally inserted a finger inside me, adding one more for a better effect. To say that I loved every second of his manipulations with my body, was like saying nothing. After a minute or two he pulled both fingers out and brought them to his mouth, leaping up my juices and making satisfied growls. But I knew that he was far from done with me, as when I looked down I saw a large bulge was already formed under his coat, aching for freedom. As I couldn't reach the belt with my hands, I tried to do it with feet, just to let him know that I want him to remove his coat, especially since I was curious to see what was underneath.

Luckily, the Tyrant understood the hint and put me down to undo the belt. While he was busy with removing the coat, one naughty thought flashed in my mind. I wanted to tease him a bit more and play cat-and-mouse for the last time before he takes me. I rushed upstairs to my bedroom and while I was on the stairs, suddenly, I don't even know why, but I remembered Leon's phrase, and I shouted it out:

"Alright, come on now, Trenchy! Come and get me!"

Not sure whether he would understand the joke, but I continued running upstairs, laughing merrily. I turned around to see the Tyrant's reaction, and to my joy, he smirked playfully and followed me upstairs. Maybe he remembered when Leon addressed him like that, or maybe not, but who cares. I ran into my bedroom and practically jumped on the bed. The night lamp was on, so its faint light created good mood. The Tyrant entered my room and watched lustfully how I sat on my knees and rubbed my wet folds, beckoning him to come and take me. He licked his lips again and unbuckled his black pants, letting them fall freely down to his ankles. Now he stood naked before me, revealing the full sight of his grey flesh. I realized I had to thank Umbrella mentally for creating such a marvellous being. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his muscled body which generally didn't differ from a human male body, except for height, size and skin color. But when I looked at his manhood, which was now fully erect, my eyes widened in horror. I wasn't sure that I will be able to handle him. Although it wasn't the first time I had sex, of course, but when he inserted two fingers into me, it was a feeling of a normal male penis inside, but such monstrous size… I don't even know.

The Tyrant then climbed up on me, ready to get down to the main part of our intimate interaction, but noticed that something wasn't right, that I was holding back, and tilted his head in confusion, accompanying his feelings with a growl. I thought on how to explain him better, so he would understand me.

"Um… I'm afraid a little because of our sizes. Please, try to be careful. Do you understand what I say? You might hurt me a lot, so try to control yourself, and no violent moves, alright?"

I didn't know if he understood me, but the monster brought his face close to mine and rubbed his nose gently against my cheek. It meant that he understood what I said. Well, I hope it goes fine then. Before we began, I couldn't resist the temptation to massage his male parts. I took his fleshy member in my hand and stroked it along its full length, while the other hand massaged the balls. The lustful mutant responded to this with a loud growl, which sounded full of bliss.

Finally I lay on my back and spread my legs apart, waiting for what it was to come. The Tyrant took his large member in one hand and rubbed its tip against my wet folds and then slowly plunged it inside my opening. I clenched my teeth as it was still painful, but not as bad as I expected it to be. He stayed so for a few moments, letting me adjust to his size. When I got more or less used, I nodded, giving him a sign to continue. The monster pulled his member out to the tip and then plunged it back in as deep as my physiology allowed. For some time we kept the slow, rhythmical movement until the boundary between pain and pleasure began to blur and finally pain totally subsided and was replaced with pleasure only.

"You can move faster now," I barely managed to say between blissful moans, and the Tyrant was more than willing to fulfill my request. He moved his hips faster and faster, each time hitting the sensitive spot that made me not just moan, but even scream now and then from overwhelming pleasure. I couldn't even imagine for a second that such bliss was even possible. This is something utterly different, something special that you cannot experience with a human male, and I knew that no one is capable of such things that this monster was now doing to me. Oh, and these satisfied growls of his with every movement of his hips… it was like music to my ears. No, I'm not even kidding, I wanted to hear these sounds all night long. My body moved in synchronized rhythm with his, matching him thrust for thrust, and I felt myself approaching the peek. The monster increased his thrusts, moving now in inhuman speed. I tried to hold as much as I could, but it wasn't possible anymore, and I finally climaxed with a loud cry of euphoria. The walls of my vagina clenched around his member and in a few moments he couldn't hold back anymore and literally roared into my face, enjoying his own release.

Finally he pulled his manhood out and collapsed beside me, panting heavily. If he needed to get his breath, then what could be said about me? I don't even remember being that exhausted in my life, but it was a happy exhaustion. I was exhausted from pure, unadulterated euphoria. Then I turned my face to a panting Tyrant and whispered:

"Thank you… Thank you for making me happy tonight."

A light smile appeared on the Tyrant's lips and he nuzzled his face to mine, hugging my waist with his arms and pressing me to his muscular chest. I noticed him being very tired and closing his eyes, and I was even more out of strength. My eyes were closing too, so I switched the night lamp off and snuggled to the chest of my unusual lover. His peaceful breathing and heartbeat were the only sounds that could be heard in silence and, accompanied by them, I finally fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
